A Tale of Two Boroughs
by EmilyEcstatic
Summary: You can't deny the past, it's the only thing we can't change." What didn't see right after Blair leaned in to kiss Cameron. A lot can happen between Manhattan and Brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm game."

This was it; Blair was finally going to prove to Chuck that she could break his fatwa. Blair smiled innocently and slowly closed her eyes and started to lean into kiss Columbia Boy – well Cameron. This would be easy, if only Chuck wasn't across the ill-lighted room being smothered by a faceless whore. His dark eyes were penetrating to her very soul. Who was she trying to prove wrong, Chuck or herself? Cameron sensed her hesitance and pulled back.

"Ah, it's not as easy as it looks Blair. Letting go of a former flame by getting with someone you just met like five minutes ago. I get it, I totally get it. "

Cameron smiled weakly at her and patted her shoulder.

Why was he being so…nice? She kept on waiting for a snide or crude comment or an insult on how weak she was or not being strong enough to kiss another man. Was this was she had gotten so used to, getting torn apart and just acting like it never happened?

She glanced over to Chuck who was still being obsessed over by his escort, or whoever she was. He shot her a look that read, "I knew you wouldn't do it." He frowned sarcastically and turned and stomped drunkenly away with the dimwitted whore.

Maybe Cameron wasn't nice, he was just a normal guy. A normal guy with no games, pretenses, and was really mature. The wounds that were made so long ago were finally starting to bleed. It was only a matter of time.

"I just realized something. I will be right back. Please don't leave. You can walk me home. And you do go to Columbia right? "

He nodded.

"I'm actually going to check out the Columbia campus next week, maybe we can meet up for coffee." Blair smiled genuinely, meeting genuine, nice people was a relief – a nice person was never this easy to find these days.

"It would be my great privilege. Here take my jacket; it's seriously like they are remaking Twister outside. I'll meet you out front." Cameron chuckled and slid off his leather jacket, and easily placed it on Blair's shoulders.

This jacket felt much cozier than those cold, silk pajamas. Maybe the way she felt trapped in those PJs was a signal that the cold, scheming man that was her boyfriend could never comprehend. Blair muttered a quick 'Okay and be right there.'

She suddenly thought to turn into HBIC mode. Today was different. She was different, she had to man up especially since he would never own up to the fact he broke her heart. Blair had to be strong, not for him, but for herself. There would be no bitching today. Just being real.

Suddenly, she saw Dan pacing in the corner rambling nothings to himself. She looked in the opposite direction and saw Vanessa storming away with a smiling Willa in her wake. She owed him a thank you, and now seemed like a – more than perfect time.

She pulled her jacket tighter around her. Maybe just a reflex or maybe it just comforted her. She tapped Dan on the shoulder and he slowly turned around and scratched his forehead.

"Blair…I thought you were off finding sacrificial lambs for your fatwa predicament." Dan yawned while his right arm subconsciously started rubbing the left one.

"I was…I actually met a pretty decent lamb, except now I realize that I didn't need a lamb, I needed someone who understood what I needed to say. He goes to Columbia too, Humphrey, I guess you can find some treasures in Brooklyn if you look hard enough. I still think you should start looking harder once you jump off the Vanessa train. And…before you say anything, whatever you did, she should understand."

She smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"She really should understand because she's given you ever reason to doubt her. I can't say that about you though. You're the realest guy I've known for a while Humphrey…and don't let that get to your coffee fried brain." She pointed at him jokingly and laughed." I guess what I came here to say was thank you, but as it would seem, your rambling has rubbed off on me. Well, I'll see you around Humphrey, breakfast at the Bleeker, or…Starbucks sometime."

She scurried off in order to find Chuck to wish him a…pleasant night. But as fate would have it, her eyes immediately locked with his brown ones. She immediately grasped the leather jacket tighter around her. He was coming closer, fiddling with his Blackberry.

He went on and on about how he couldn't find a single picture of her on Gossip Girl. So it was him who fatwa'd her. He never could surprise her. But the confirmation that he set her up, made everything she was about to say seem more appropriate. Blair then told him, she definitely could've broken the fatwa abut she didn't need a guy to get over him. His face was still as cocky as ever, his gaze occasionally turning to the escort waiting clueless by the bar. The face he wore was all kinds of victory.

"I'll kiss someone someday, and when I do it will be for me."

She leaned her face forward to watch his face fall faster than she had ever seen before. His mouth curved downward and his eyes drooped. A scowl – a sad scowl now was apparent on his face. There was only one thing to say to that.

"Goodbye Chuck. I'm going home."

Home, home was where she belonged. Home was with Dorota and her pink, comfy sheets. A night with Audrey and gourmet chocolates – but no porcelain toilet.

She gave him a final, courteous nod, and walked off to find Cameron to return home. She had a feeling she would be at home a lot more now, now knowing the true meaning. Home is where you find yourself most happy. She certainly was not happy at NYU, and she was once blissfully happy with Chuck, but things change. Her Park penthouse was her true home now.

Blair saw him waiting patiently outside the doorway. He was so bright compared to the dark sky behind him. He stood out. Cameron was actually pretty attractive, different from any of the guys she had dated. He was simple. Exactly what Blair had been yeaning for. He caught her staring and broke out into an embarrassing grin, it was actually cute.

Cameron raced up and held out the door for her. He smiled at her still wearing his jacket.

"What took you so long? "

He asked this in a sweet sarcastic way. She just smiled because it gave her the opportunity to use _his_ words for a completely and better reason.

"If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for…"

She looked up at his attractive face scrunch up. He paused and scratched his neck.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh no!, I didn't mean it like that, I meant it like now that you're friends with me, you're gonna be sick of me once we're through." She was so embarrassed. She had no intention of it seeming like they were about to have some crazy activities together. "Thank God, we left; I couldn't bear another minute in that Ikea Warehouse." Blair shuddered, the lighting and art was awful, if it wasn't for Cameron, she would've left way sooner.

"Yeah, not the best artwork I've seen, but I think Ikea is pretty satisfied." Cameron smiled as he stopped." I guess I can't really take you home considering I'm staying at a friend's house tonight here in Brooklyn, but I can see you off here."

"Thank you so much, I didn't feel like going home all by my lonesome. I will definitely try and meet up with you at Columbia." She rubbed her neck subconsciously and nodded like she was trying to convince herself something.

"Please do, I play lacrosse with your friend Nate, you should come watch sometime, and it would be a big ego boost if I see all of the guys become envious that I have the beautiful girl cheering for me." He stopped and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, that was too forward, my censor is obviously not working." He smiled regretfully; she could only chuckle in response.

"Thank you and no worries, I know way too many people who wouldn't even admit they did something wrong, you're a good person Cameron, stay that way."

She paused and let the wind blow her hair around and waited for his remark.

"Ex-boyfriend? I mean the people who can't admit their faults?" Cameron questioned genuinely interested.

"Yes, former friend turned lover turned boyfriend. Crazy story, but let's leave that in the past." Blair waved off sarcastically.

"I understand, but you can't deny the past. It's the one thing you can't change." Cameron assured Blair who suddenly wondered what was in the water at Columbia. How are they so perceptive and how come Nate hasn't caught Columbia fever.

"You know what you're so right. This whole time I've been trying to push away my past, acting like it hasn't happened, but it has and I can't change that. I have to accept what I've done so I can move on with my future. "

Blair exhaled relieved and looked up at Cameron who was sporting a smirk so different and refreshing.

"Now you got it, I knew you were smart enough to get it on your own. So it's pretty late, I'd better get over to my friend's, he's probably thinking that I'm being held hostage by Brooklyn mole men. "

Blair chuckled at that. He really had a sweet and innocent sense of humor. She checked her phone and also realized it was indeed very late, Dorota was probably worried. Worried Dorota is a scary thought, considering her raging hormones due to her pregnancy, hormonal Dorota is a sight.

"Yeah I should be getting back too, but really thank you so much for helping me out with this, and I will get in touch with you about next week, here's my number. I'll see you around Columbia."

She smiled and stood on her tip toes to kiss Cameron on the cheek. It was the least she could do. His cheek was surprisingly smooth considering all the Brooklyn scruff she had seen tonight. She lingered by his cheek inhaling his sweet cologne. Not bad, not bad at all. She finally broke back to see him touch his cheek and smile.

"Anytime Blair. Get home safely." With one last longing glance, he turned and disappeared into the Brooklyn, musty darkness.

She inhaled sharply and quickly found the way back to Manhattan, a way she would never mention to the public. Once she stepped inside the elevator to her penthouse, did she realize…his jacket. She still was wearing it and he didn't say anything. Sneaky little minx, or maybe he didn't care to notice.

The familiar black and white tile came into view and Dorota was there with the box she had asked her to discard. Maybe this was the sign she had been waiting for, or maybe it was Cameron…Dorota quickly apologized for not throwing out the box but Blair quickly waved it off, it wasn't a big deal. She actually took the box back.

"There's no use denying the past." She said relieved remembering a certain someone's words.

"Chuck's a part of me, he always will be."

With that she walked up stairs and started putting the outfits back into the closet. The Victrola dress, her Erickson Beamon necklace, a portrait of them…all of their memories. She finally finished unloading the box and realized she needed to take the jacket off. She slid it off carefully and placed it in the front of the closet.

It was time to make some new memories.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, thank you for your amazing responses. I really appreciate them.

The sun peeked through the periwinkle curtains and made pretty little patterns on the floor. Sensing the light in the room, and the time of day, Blair slid off her sleep mask and gazed over at the empty side of her bed. She was still adjusting; it still surprised her sometimes to wake up alone after being so used to the opposite for many months. Sighing, she fixed her pillows and hopped out of bed to open her curtains to reveal New York City in all of its morning glory. The people resembled ants from above, all rushing to where they were meant to be. Where was she meant to be?

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she sat by her vanity and stared at herself. For the first time in – she didn't even know, she felt really beautiful. Without all of the makeup she wore, hair product...Headbands…she really felt special.

"…_With envy that I have the beautiful girl cheering for me."_

Cameron thought she was beautiful and wasn't just saying it to get her into bed. He even admitted he was being a bit forward! Where had this man been all of her life?! Answer: Distracted by Ikea-like art displays in Brooklyn, while being held hostage by middle-aged mole men.

She giggled to herself as she put her dainty hand to her chest. She started playing with her bed hair and making faces, mocking some model poses, and some genuine smiles. She was like a little girl again, and she really liked the transition. An ajar door catches her eye, and off course and soon as she starts to feel blissful, he finds some way to mess it up.

Sighing frustratingly, she paces her way to her closet picking up the dress from that night at Victrola, damn thing had to fall off of the hanger. She must she Dorota about some new foolproof hangers.

Putting her hand to her forehead, she goes into her bathroom to take a shower. Closing the door, she seals out the judgmental eyes and unworthy opinions.

Cameron is woken up by a huge thud. He bolts up to find his friend, Max cleaning up a broken mug.

"Sorry man, I'm so fucked up from last night, forgot I was holding the damn mug." Max chuckled while carefully picking up the broken mug with unsteady hands.

"Don't worry about it, so any plans for today, or you planning on staying in with your mistress?" Cameron had to air quote, it was too damn hilarious. He jumped off the couch and starts scratching his head, goes to the fridge and grabs the gallon of milk, takes a gulp straight from it.

Hey, he is from Brooklyn after all.

"Man, we got to have waffles, total hangover cure, well at least in my experience." He shrugged as he gave his friend insignificant advice about delicious pancake alternatives.

Yes, he definitely was from Brooklyn.

Max just laughed in return and flicked the waffle iron on. "So, dude, what kept you out till one in the morning last night? Did you get distracted by that abstract art shit, or was it a lady friend." Max raised an eyebrow just to complete the notion.

"I did meet a girl; she's not from around here though."

"Jersey? Dude, nice!" Of course, Max would think a Jersey girl was a good score.

"Nah man, Manhattan." Max had a blank stare. "You know…the city?" Cameron gave him an incredulous smirk. "Oh yeah man, brain's just a bit fried from last night." _A bit?_

"Was she hot?"

"Gorgeous"

"Hit it"

"Not this time."

"Fail."

"Wow, asshole, she's different. She's smart; I'm hanging with her next week at school. I think she believes that I live in the city too. Do you think she'll be disappointed that I live in Brooklyn too? I don't, she seems more down to earth than those other upper crust frigid bitches. "

Max just nodded, pretending like he had any idea what he was talking about.

"Well man, I say just be careful. Don't want to get that heart of yours broken." Max said pointing to Cameron's heart.

"I won't."

Blair sat on her bed twiddling her thumbs. Her phone lay right next to her, taunting her. She would occasionally glance over at it and bit her perfectly glossed lip. This is really stupid, she thought. The phone obviously wouldn't make any plans for her. So when in doubt – call Humphrey.

He answered on the third ring. He was actually really surprised she called this soon after he had last seen her. Dan was beginning to become more used to Blair asking him for advice, and her coming around to see him. He still stands by what he told her at Dorota's wedding.

He could never hate her, even if he wanted to. _He wouldn't want to._

"Hello"

"Dan, what are you doing at this very moment?"

"Uh, reading a rather compelling novel."

"No, you're not, you are waiting very patiently for me at Europa Café, so we can have a nice lunch together as friends."

"I'm on it, See you in 10."

He hung up the phone and ran out the door of the rather crummy café he was in, caught a taxi.

Blair put on her glove while opening the door handle of the Europa, couldn't risk some rapid disease from one of these places. She immediately saw him and smiled. She didn't expect him to get there so fast, well actually she did.

He was sitting in the far corner, towards the far back. Of course, he was talking to himself, almost like he was his second opinion. She looked down and giggled. He took notice and looked up at her and smiled goofily.

Ever since the art show, she had a new glow about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he didn't think it was a coincidence that she got this glow soon after she was newly marked on the singles list on Gossip Girl. She seemed more free and easy going, less frigid, more open.

She popped down onto the seat he had reserved for her. She muttered a quick hello, and thank you, but was quickly distracted by the delicious salad bar awaiting her. She got up and successfully made her salad, picked out a glass bottle of lemonade, and made her way back to the table.

"So what's new Humphrey?" Blair asked while playing her straw glancing up occasionally to meet his gaze.

"Actually, I've been writing a new story, I had to can the one I last wrote because it reminded me too much of my crazy ex-girlfriend." Dan muttered regretfully.

"Ex-girlfriend, huh? Humphrey I am proud." Blair patted her heart and stabbed her salad.

" Your acceptance means so much. Yeah I lost all of the passion for the story, you know?"

"Completely."

"But I assure you, my next piece will be the best one yet."

"I can't wait to read it." She actually had a genuine smile. The first one in a while and certainly not the last. He smiled back and took a sip of his coffee, almost as an excuse to avoid the pain it caused to look at her perfect face.

The rest of their lunch was perfect. Lots of NYU bashing, new insults for the exes, and a very new and real friendship. Once they bailed from the café, they strolled down the crowded streets completely interested in what the other had to say. Once they reached the Waldorf penthouse, they shared a warm hug. He lingered in her hair for a couple more moments to inhale her sweet almond-vanilla shampoo. She smiled to herself knowing that she didn't mind one bit.

Little they know, a petite raven-haired girl with chunky designer shades magically took the opportune picture and with a click, it was front page of Gossip Girl.

"I had a really nice time Dan, maybe we can make this a tradition, I heard people do things like that nowadays, just no spiritual gatherings in Central Park, alright?" She asked in pure seriousness.

"I can't make any promises. Bye Blair." With that he turned around and disappeared into the throngs of city goers.

"Goodbye." She whispered into the smoky wind. She greeted the doorman politely and went back to her grim reality.

She slowly walked into her bedroom to find her phone on the bed, she had been wondering where it was while at the café. A new message was there as of about 2 minutes ago. She opened it as if it was nothing.

"Oh no."

Across the city, a pair of angry hazel eyes greeted the image of "A New Romance ". The picture of Dan and Blair embracing each other adoringly, with Dan's face in Blair's luscious curls. His hand squeezed the phone to the point of unbearable pain, he dropped the phone and it hit the ground with a loud snap.

Time to unleash Hell.

Reviews mean a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair quietly stepped down her stairs. She didn't want Dorota to hear her leaving, or she would go off on one of those tangents about the cruel life in Poland or how a piece of cake won't hurt Miss Blair's perfect figure. She crept to the coat closet which contained the newest of her growing collection; the old ones remained in her room closet, sentimental value. She walked into the closet and chose a new black Burberry trench. As she turned around and shut the door, she came to face with a smirking Polish maid.

Cameron stepped outside into the cool air of Manhattan. He was a man on a mission; he just doesn't go to a different borough at this early hour for any girl. He smirked to himself; no man should be this smitten this early into the game. Wait, he didn't like that word, - game. He had remembered that she had been affected greatly by sick games, which was the reason for her not rebounding with him. He thought to himself, and came to a conclusion; this was more of an adventure, taking him to places and feelings he had never known.

He pulled of his worn cell and pulled up her number. He patted the buttons quickly and very efficiently as if his life were depending on it. He couldn't let her slip away without having his chance to fully know her, and form a true friendship, or more. The 'Message Sent' button flashed across the screen and he felt relieved and ready to face whatever this adventure had planned for him.

"Miss Blair, what are you doing...?" Dorota asked very hesitantly and confused, she had just caught Blair in the sketchiest pose. She had her hand on the doorknob, dark Chanel glasses, her infamous beret, and her lips were pursed as if she were some old movie star. Beautiful, but questionable.

"Uh, Good morning Dorota, I was just about to…greet our doorman…Alexander." Blair came up with this quickly, and was almost convinced herself. Alexander was his name, she was sure of it.

"Funny, Miss Blair, because doorman's name is Xavier. You can't fool me, eyes don't match mouth." Dorota smiled as she said this.

Blair glared at Dorota. Her maid's cheeks turned a bright pink as well as her own. No one was supposed to know about the only weak part about her deceiving skills. Her look implied that she demanded an explanation.

"Mister Chuck very attentive, Miss Blair."

Of course, he had formed an alliance with her maid while their short lived relationship. That explained the new baby clothes and gourmet Polish foods being sent to the house. Smug bastard.

Dorota rubbed her growing belly and sighed, " I know you Blair, you were about to go find nice friendly man from Brooklyn, Miss Blair, you are moving too fast, heart will surely break. Dorota know, I moved on way to fast in Poland after first marriage die, but now I have Vanya to heal my heart."

She couldn't go one day without a Polish reference.

"I appreciate your honestly, but I know what's right for me. This seems right, and as soon as it isn't, I will end it, no need to waste precious time. I won't be young and average-looking forever. Soon I'll be an old maid, ugly and…wrinkly."

"Oh but Miss Blair you are beautiful and will stay beautiful all your days. How can you not see?"

"Good day Dorota."

The elevator dinged while the doors leisurely shut. She left her safe haven and a dumbstruck, pitying Dorota in her wake.

Sighing in the elevator, she heard a ring signally a new text.

_Happen to be in the city today, lunch, 2, Serendipity. Yes I can afford it, and meet me in Central Park at 12. These ducks look starving._

_Can't wait, Cameron._

Wow. It was almost too good to be true. Lunch actually sounded perfect. She promised herself not to have a sundae though, maybe iced pink lemonade though. Live a little. Smiling, she answered.

_I'll bring the bread._

_-B_

She snapped her phone shut as she reached the ground level; she muttered a thank you to the door man that opened the door for her. Xavier, remember that for next time, she nodded to herself. She walked out into the bustling life of the city and decided this would be a good day.

Approaching the clearing and pond, loaf in hand, Blair laughed heartily at the familiarity of the situation. Cameron turned and beamed that perfect smile. He patted the seat on the bench next to him, and Blair gratefully plopped down and started to break up pieces of the bread. They started to chat and were unaware of the lenses scanning their moments of bliss.

**Gossip Girl here, looks like B is getting over Chuck by bonding with some hungry ducks. Ooh zinger, and I rhymed. Looks like Chuck is not missed and has clearly been dissed. Sorry I couldn't help myself.**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl.**

Alright, now GG was getting a bit redundant. Two blasts in a matter of days about the same guy, from Brooklyn no less? Chuck has had enough of this. Okay, Blair won this battle but he is going to win this war. When will Bass Jr. ever learn that fighting fire with fire only creates more fire…?

"Mike, I need you to find whatever you can get on a Cameron Mitchum, location, Brooklyn. I need answers fast; I don't pay you just for accuracy. If you don't have answers in 4 hours, don't bother picking up your next salary."

"So, Cameron tells me, do you enjoy living in the city? I love it here, and I can't really compare it to Brooklyn considering I don't cross the bridge that often. But you do, so tell me, which do you prefer?" Blair asked interested while sipping her newly poured drink.

Damn, she still had no clue he actually lived in Brooklyn. She was under the impression that he lived here, should he set her straight, or will she treat him differently for being a Brooklynite?

Honesty is the best policy, and she deserves it after being in a relationship drenched in lies and business deals.

"On the contrary, I shack up in Brooklyn, not just at my friends. I actually have my own place. I am the definition of a Brooklynite. I hope that you won't think me inferior -…"

"Cameron, stop, if anything, I appreciate the honesty, so much. My ex would've probably played it like he did live here, kept me guessing for months, and when I actually confront him, he would've twisted it into " I couldn't tell you, because you judge people, I couldn't trust you." Trust me; it is actually kind of refreshing that you live somewhere fresh, because now I have a new place I need to visit."

Cameron exhaled a sigh of pure relief. This girl had been through so much shit, yet could still open her heart, and be so kind about it, with no cruel intentions. She was a silent force to be reckoned with; she was a strong one at that.

"Also, I needed advice. I have this friend, and I don't know what we are, and it's very confusing. I'm torn and don't know what to do."

"Spill it."

"I think a friend of mine likes me, and I might actually return the sentiment…but I'm not positive yet."

Oh no, she knows about how he likes her, how did she find out? Wait and she might like him back?! She was a funny girl, wow; she was going to mind trick him and reveal her sweet infatuation with him.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Cameron smiled knowingly about to hear the best thing he's ever heard. But what he heard shocked him.

Blair gulped and reluctantly said.

"Dan Humphrey."

Reviews mean the world.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron choked on his water. Where did that come from? Dan Humphrey? He was sure, it had been him, when had she been seeing Dan, behind his back? She was leading on, but meeting up with Dan simultaneously. She was a strange one, but he loved her anyway.

""D-Dan…Humphrey, you…like Dan Humphrey?"

"I said I wasn't sure yet, I'm torn, and I don't know what to do. I'm lost." Blair breathed out nervously, but assuring.

She was going to tell him that he was the other guy. From past experience though, she learned it would be best not to scare the guy off in the first week of knowing him. She started fiddling with the napkin and fork trying to distract herself and hopefully him into diverting the conversation elsewhere.

"Well, wow, I...I am speechless. The best advice I can give is to let fate take its course, and be patient. You have my word though, my lips are sealed."

He even did the zipping the mouth with a key gesture. What a sweetheart.

"Thank you, I knew I could trust you. Well dinner was great, we should get going, explore the city a bit." Blair exhaled a sigh of relief while getting up and moving towards the door.

Cameron nodded while tossing a hundred on the table. He had been saving up that money since he had met Blair, so he could by her a nice meal. Nice meal – check.

They both exited the restaurant, Blair in front and Cameron following her urgently. She was about to hail a taxi, she held out her arm when he grabbed it suddenly.

"Let's walk, you can show me some Blair worthy attractions." He smiled and pretended like he didn't feel the sparks that surged up his arm.

"It would be my pleasure."

She took his hand and frolicked down the streets of Manhattan donning a smile that even the most beautiful celebrity would be envious of.

They approached the Met Steps. She picked this place first because of his love for art – she assumed. She dragged him inside with a playful smirk on her face and trudged down the halls of the museum.

About an hour later, they stumbled outside laughing heartily.

"I can't believe you asked that security guard if he was Da Vinci reincarnated!"

"He seemed like the guy who got that a lot, but he loved it." Cameron was bending down because he was laughing so hard.

"And then you stepped inside the Van Der Bilt Grand Fireplace and pretended you were Santa Claus!" Blair could hardly contain her enthusiasm; she hadn't had this much careless fun since last summer.

Blair sat down on the cool marble steps, and stared off into the sea of museum goers, high school students, and tourists. Everyone one seemed at peace with everything and everyone. To everyone her lifestyle was sick and masochistic; at least it used to be. How could everyone have such an easy life, but hers was too complicated?

"Something on your mind?" Cameron inquired as he sat next to her, shivering at the contact of his pants and the cold marble.

"Why can't life be this simple?" Blair stated absentmindedly.

"It would be too easy; we would never be able to become stronger versions of ourselves. Everyone would be the same, not like you. You are one of a kind, unique, a diamond in the rough – if you will. No one out there could compare. No one can take that away from you. But if life was this simple and carefree, all of that would be gone and you would be just as shallow as those high school girls, as lonely as those hobos, and as jealous as these tourists. They know what you have, and you shouldn't give them the time of day as to them making up their mind for you. You're perfect."

Blair stared bewildered at Cameron not once breaking contact.

"It would seem my censor is not working once again."

"No, no it's quite alright, it's just no one is perfect, not even me. Honestly, I appreciate the sentiment but no one is as you say perfect."

"You are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes…you are."

"Are you really going to keep doing this?"

"Are you?"

"Hmph, you're lucky I don't take your ass down with a classic Waldorf social destruction, sir. Very lucky."

"I am forever obligated to you, my majesty."

"C'mon my knave, it's time for me to get home, even queens need beauty rest."

"Not you."

"What was that my knave?"

"Nothing – censor- right – sorry."

"That's what I thought."

With that Blair pranced down the steps and finally hailed a cab. Cameron opened the cab door for her knowing that he was not taking her home, he had work to do and he had better get started soon.

As she was about to slid into the cab, she shot up and pecked Cameron quickly on those soft lips of his. She once again inhaled his sweet scent, and admired his minimal scruff. Sighing she came up for air, and plopped into the cab, rolled down the window and said,

"Good day, my knave."

The cab morphed into the scenery that was New York. A dumbfounded Cameron was standing still in a sea of people living in their simple world, while his world was far from anything simple.

Chuck was pacing around the Palace Courtyard. He would walk around the engraved circles in the stones leading up to the entrance. This was his place to think, plot, or scheme. This was a time that required all of those things.

How was he supposed to get rid of Cameron…and Dan? Cameron, he could handle, he was fresh meat that he could easily spoil. But Humphrey, he had dealt with Humphrey for three years now. Dan knew how Chuck's mind worked, and never ceased to foil his plans.

He kept on concentrating; he had to figure out a foolproof plan on how to destroy these relationships between Blair and these…distractions, as he liked to call them.

Suddenly, thought popped up into his mind, and he rushed inside the Palace, to his sweet to dig up the past, the past that belonged to him and Blair Waldorf. These guys had seen nothing yet.

A person, who writes a review makes my hobby worthwhile, be that person.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair had just walked out of Bendel's after a major headband binge. The familiar brown and white striped bags always put her in the right state of mind. She hadn't seen Cameron or Dan in about two days. She did miss them terribly, but there were some days where she just wanted to be alone. The warm sun was beating down on her, and she felt secure. Suddenly she felt an all too familiar cold chill make its way up her spine. She paused staring at some stupid building dressed in graffiti.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blair Waldorf, where's your Brooklyn posse?"

"Chuck." She turned around to face him. He was in his signature suit with a blue tie, and his hair was tousled but something in his eyes wasn't there. Something was off.

"Ran out of whores?" Blair said snidely.

"It seems you have?" Chuck countered.

"What? I don't sleep around Chuck, you know that." Blair said extremely knowingly.

"Oh really, I would think rebounding with Nate, Jack, Carter, then Jack again would make it seem quite the opposite, and now with that Cameron joke and Humphrey."

All she wanted to do was to scream at him, just tell him that she hadn't slept with Jack the second time. He didn't deserve to know that, at all. Wait…why was he coming closer?

He stalked closer to her and backed her into a corner on the side street closest. She was pressed against the brick wall, slightly uncomfortably.

"Chuck, what are you doing?"

"Taking what's mine. You see Blair, I don't care for your whorish behavior, but I'll have you anyway I can have you."

Suddenly, he swooped in and kissed her very deeply. He was basically devouring her mouth ignoring her grunts of protest. His hand signaled to the photographer waiting in the shadows to take a quick picture.

"C-Chuck! Get the hell away from me!"

Blair had finally fought her way out of his grasp. She was panting with exhaustion, and she was dizzy. Life shouldn't be this way. She gave Chuck the most hurtful face, even though she had no idea of the picture he had just taken.

" I hate you." She said dejectedly, but strongly all the same.

That caught Chuck off guard, he was expecting a 'You're heinous' or 'You disgust me', not…that. His face fell momentarily but he quickly recovered. She wasn't going to win this one.

"The feeling's mutual." Chuck said quite convincingly.

But she was already storming away. This was just too much. It was like as if he's lost everything.

The photographer came over and asked him in a scruffy voice.

"Mr. Bass would you like me to continue with what we planned?"

When you have nothing left, what do you have to lose?

"Yes, send it."

Blair crashed into her room, her bags flying all over the room. She fell down onto her bed and lay there for about two minutes. Soon, she got up and sat at her vanity and stared at herself. Did she look like a whore? She didn't even know anymore. She studied her face. Her red lips lacked the mystery and lusciousness. Her winged eye lacked superiority. The arch in her eyebrow made no impact.

Sighing she sat up, and examined her body. She was thin, almost too thin. All she could see is what she thought Chuck saw. To her in his eyes she was a curvy whore with huge thighs and flabby arms. She rubbed her arms subconsciously until they became warm, and the glow of her bathroom seemed more inviting than ever. Just once, just once and it won't happen again.

You could hear the water running.

About twenty minutes, later trying to regain her composure, she returned to her vanity. The corners of her eyes were leaking and her lips were quivering. Blair put her palm to her cheek and started shaking. She moved her hand to the hollow of her throat and began weeping. She was almost gasping for air, once she finished, she looked into her reflection only to meet a blank stare, a lifeless blank stare.

Cameron was sitting with Nate at the lacrosse field just chatting and updating each other on recent schoolwork. Cameron thought Nate was a good guy, a great lacrosse player, just not the sharpest tool in the shed. While, Nate thought Cameron was the second coming of Jesus. Nate-fused. Both had coffee in hand and were laughing just like guys do, crack the occasional dirty joke and talk about the new hot professor on campus.

Nate would occasionally have the wandering eye and look at some of the cute girls. Cameron couldn't even get his mind off Blair let alone look at another girl. He was whipped, completely and utterly whipped.

"Dude, I think that chick must be from Brazil, I mean look at that tan, man."

"Yeah…I know. So, have you talked to Blair lately. How is she?" Cameron thought out loud.

"Who said anything about Blair? Man, you must really be digging' her. It's worth it though, all of the constant thoughts, sleepless nights. "Nate said reminiscently, he could remember the feeling after him and Blair had broken up, how he wanted her back, then got her back, and lost her again.

Cameron just stared. What the hell was Nate talking about? Sure, he did have running thoughts about Blair all the time, and he thought the dreams were just a coincidence.

"Oh yeah, Cameron, you know Blair and I dated right?"

"Yeah…kind of. How serious were you two?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Well, we were almost engaged at some point in time." Nate said shaking his head almost as if remembering painful memories.

Oh. Because that's normal.

Cameron really couldn't even keep up with this crowd anymore. Nate and him continued chatting until his phone signaled a message from Gossip Girl. Blair mentioned it to him, and he figured if she had it, it served some purpose. What he say left him shocked.

The picture of Chuck kissing Blair.

**Hey kids, looks like a reunion Audrey would be proud of. C and B back together. Looks like some things never change. Wonder what B's knights have to say about their Queen's new suitor.**

**You know you love me. X O X O Gossip Girl.**

The picture burned his eyes, didn't she like Dan? This girl was too hard to read. He needed to get this straight. He owed her that much. Even Nate agreed that in most cases, these things weren't what they seemed to be.

Blair was napping when she was awoken by the ringtone of Moon River reminding her of the grim reality she lived in. She groaned and opening her phone, the same message.

"Oh…my God."

She raced out of bed into her closet and pulled on a black dress, simple but not drab. Popping on some purple suede pumps she zoomed down the stairs only to meet a sarcastic smirk at the bottom of her steps.

"You. What the hell is your problem, you have no place here. Get out, you've already ruined my life, go ruin someone else's." Blair seethed.

"Au contraire, I'm actually doing that right now."

"You pathetic excuse for a man, Cameron –and even Humphrey deserve better than this. They may be lower than us or live on that damn island, but they are better people than you will ever be."

"You really think so. Huh?" Chuck was getting angry and even more frustrated and was starting to challenge her. He took a hold of her hands and wouldn't let go and his gaze was burning into her soul.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"Chuck."

"Blair."

The elevators opened revealing a smiling Cameron, whose smile quickly faded when he saw Chuck's hands covering Blair's.

"So it's true then?" Cameron said with sad disbelief.

Blair's face became filled with panic. Here she was with her crazy ex boyfriend and the guy she really liked.

Well, shit.

Reviews honestly help me crank these out faster.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, it's true then?"

Cameron's face dropped as he said the words. Here he is, watching the girl he likes holding hands with her jackass ex-boyfriend. Without realizing, he began to see red. The veins on the sides of his forehead were popping out and his breathing quickened. He began turning around to catch the elevator.

Blair was stunned, she was caught in a rather awkward situation that was totally misunderstood. She began slowly shaking her head, then his words sunk in, and soon she saw the hurt but angry look on his face.

She shrugged her hands that were intertwined with Chuck's, but when he resisted. "Get your hands off me!" He still resisted and tightened his grip on her hands. "Come on Blair, let's show the Brooklynite how to really kiss and swooped down for another brutal kiss.

Blair couldn't deny the small sparks she felt, but it was all wrong. Her head hurt, her hands were throbbing, and this wasn't love to her. She broke away and shoved him as far as she could.

* * *

Cameron was just about to break them up, but Blair beat him to it by pushing Chuck away. Her face was unreadable. Tears were flooding out of her eyes and all Cameron wanted to do was comfort her. He could see now that she hadn't wanted this to happen and wasn't trying to get with Chuck after all of this.

"God, Chuck I hate you so much!" Blair shouted and Chuck leaned against the staircase railing and simply smirked.

"That's not what you said last night, kitten." His eyes were directly locked with Cameron, hoping he would get the message, which he did.

"That's it, I'm out!" Cameron raised his arms and shot a disappointed look at Blair and stalked towards the elevator.

Just as Blair was about to mutter a quick, 'what the hell' to Chuck, she realized what he was doing and ran towards the elevator to Cameron.

"Cameron, no! He's lying; you know I wouldn't do that to you, to Dan. Don't give him the satisfaction; you're better than that Cameron." Blair frantically grasped Cameron's shoulder's desperately hoping he would believe her. The worst part was that she could feel Chuck's eyes burning into her back.

Cameron didn't know what to think, but he needed to get out of there, away from him. He barely even knew the guy, and already hated him as much, if not more than Blair did. He hated everything Chuck stood for, womanizing, no respect, and manipulation to the worst extent. Now, he could see that Blair had stood by him all that time, despite that.

"I'm pretty sure you gave him enough satisfaction last night Blair."

Blair looked completely dumbfounded. How could he possibly believe that she had slept with Chuck last night, well the blast and now this was enough proof for him but she hoped to her core that somewhere deep down inside of him, he didn't believe it.

Cameron finally got into the elevator and disappeared from the Waldorf Penthouse. Blair was left panting with tears racing down her face, with Chuck perched on the stairs.

Standing up, Chuck descended down, "I'm surprised, Brooklyn Boy actually has a sense of humor." He reached the bottom and approached Blair. Blair realized he was coming towards him and quickly put her hands up. "What, the hell was that?" She could feel her neck getting hot and the steam reaching her ears.

"That right there, was me, winning."

"And Brooklyn Boy has a name, Cameron but I assume you know that with how much you're probably investigating with your PIs."

"True, but now that he's out of the picture, I think it's time we give, us a go now."

"Wait, what? Are you kidding me? We…" she pointed between herself and Chuck." Are never going to happen again. With all of the shit you pulled, I don't think I can even look at you right now."

She stayed true to what she said and hadn't looked at him directly in the eye yet. He looked confused for a moment and reached for her face.

"Wait, Blair I thought th-"

"You thought wrong. Please, get out of here; I can't even stomach the thought of you."

She pressed her hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling sick. She was overheated due to her stress and what had just happened. She took a few deep breaths and composed herself. Chuck had the faintest look of concern.

"Are you alright?" He saw the redness on Blair's hands from his grasp and suddenly felt a wave of guilt crash upon him.

"Oh my God, Blair, I'm so sorry, Shit, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Really? You didn't mean to hurt me, Chuck that's all you're good at, hurting me. Don't you get it; this is why I avoided you for so long. This is why I enjoy spending time with Dan or Cameron. They want to be with me for who I am, and don't spend every waking moment deciding what's the next thing they can do to hurt me. Sure you apologize for my hand, but that doesn't make any of the past things you have done go away, not even one, not at all."

"Blair you don't mean that." He reached for her hands subconsciously and she backed away, her eyes held a certain fear in them and the tears started flowing again.

"GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!"

She had finally blown up, all of her pent up emotions had finally overflowed. Her scream echoed off the marble floors, and it was like you could hear it prolonged for another minute. It sent chills up Blair's spine.

Chuck looked at her with shock. He still couldn't comprehend that he had made her this way. He felt instantly bad for almost touching her hands again and causing her to fear him. In his twisted mind, he believed that once he got Cameron out of her mind, she would realize that he was still there, waiting for her, and that she belonged with him. But what he still had to realize that all of his past actions were the reason she left him in the first place.

So, silently he agreed. He began walking towards the elevator, pressed the button, and once it arrived stepped in. The last thing she saw was a look of what almost looked like regret. But Chuck Bass doesn't regret anything.

Blair stood in the middle of the marble floor. Staring into space, she tried to think of where her life went wrong. Whimpering, she made her way up the stairs and walked into her bedroom. She ripped her dress off and threw it on the ground.

She threw the covers off of her bed and crawled inside of it. Her pillow was gradually getting wetter and blacker due to her tears, - and mascara, she really needed to start buying waterproof. Laying there she decided, that Blair Waldorf was everything without Chuck Bass.

AN: I made this one shorter, because I felt this and the confrontation was a lot of emotions all over the place. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review. Also, if you hadn't already, please take a look at my other stories. It makes me feel special LOL. Thanks, love you guys.


End file.
